bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
The Binding of Isaac Bugs
For the bugs found in the Wrath of the Lamb expansion, see Wrath of the Lamb Bugs. This is a list of all bugs currently found in The Binding of Isaac. Menu *When selecting a character, it will 'hover' on Isaac by default, pressing spacebar starts the game, as the screen fades you can select other characters by pressing the following keys in quick succession: Escape, Spacebar, Left/Right depending on which character you wish to be, for example, pressing right twice will select Cain. If done before the screen completely fades to black, you will be whatever character you choose. This is particularly useful for new save files who don't want to use Isaac by default. Normal Gameplay *The player may become invincible to all damage. What event triggers this is not known yet. (Perhaps changing rooms while invincible). **When you are on half a heart of health and take a hit which does a whole heart of damage, this tends to make you invincible until you refill heart containers. ***Taking a half-heart's damage when on half a heart (if you refilled your heart containers) negates this exploit. ***(needs confirmation) It may be possible that the invincibility bug is still useable after Patch 1.3.3.3. Repeatedly (2-3 times) using the IV Bag after taking a heart of damage in Cathedral while only having one heart and several soul hearts of health, makes it possible to gain the empty, blinking heart container. This happened with an Eve playthrough. *The game may not respond for a bit, (when you go into a trap door and you're about to enter a level) and then the brightness becomes very high. (This effect lasts until you kill the Boss, you're possibly using a cheat table with Cheat Engine). *At any time after re-rolling the dice you can rarely get an item that goes through all the items and if you grab it it does nothing. This item is called Undefined. *Sometimes, when putting out fires with tears, a coin will drop in the top left corner of the screen.(This was a bug when you got a coin from a red fire) *In the Arcade, sometimes you will get stuck for no reason and not be able to exit through the door. *When fighting a Buttlicker and knocking it back against a wall, it may become stuck inside the wall. This can make it invincible unless you have spectral tears. The only fix to this is bombing a door to escape. Bosses *If you have extra lives (thanks to Dead Cat or 1-up), kill a boss and take its drop, and kill yourself (e.g. with an aid of bombs, dynamite, the razor blade or a blood donation machine), the boss respawns and you can get double drops. *It appears that, if you have a 1-Up while fighting Scolex, or other conflicting items, it is possible for your game to lock up, and stay at the spotlight animation after death. **This happens with or without extra life items. *When fighting any jumping bosses, such as Monstro and Blastocyst, using Mom's Bra causes them to become stuck in the air and float away, unable to be hurt until the Bra's duration ends. Furthermore, if Mom's Pad is used against CHUB/Larry Jr. and you are in a position where you meet the lines separating his separate body parts, they will split apart and run away from you in opposite ways, but they will reconnect when the duration ends. *When killing Mom, the screen turns red for a second. If an item with the ability to teleport is used during this time (confirmed with XVIII The Moon), the screen will remain red until the game is shut down. *Rarely, when entering a boss room, you will see vs. but the name and picture of bosses will rapidly cycle, if you skip this, it picks a boss, if not, you do not fight a boss or get an item. (Experienced while using "Large Marge" and "The Doctor's Revenge", needs confirmation) *When you are fighting Famine in the Cellar XL, it is possible to get him twice in a row. (Happened twice in spider boy challenge run, needs conformation) *When you are fighting Scolex and it shoot three green bombs, the explosion animation may get stucked on floor, turning into an object and can be pushed by player. This rarely occurs. *When fighting Mom in the Depths 2, it is possible for her to instantly die upon entering the room. When she dies this way, the trap door leading to the Womb will not appear, leaving you stuck. Reentering the boss room doesn't seem to fix it, she just dies again. The only way around this is to use the shovel (We Need To Go Deeper). The exact cause is unknown (May have something to do with the Meat Cube item). Imagen2.png|Glitch observed after exiting the secret room. Imagen1.png|The effect still remains at the title screen. Glitch.jpg|Glitch where a room accessed from the secret room has no doors. *When fighting War using The Unicorn Horn or The Chariot and killing his horse just before he starts throwing bombs, War disappears and you won't be able to kill him, thus making proceeding to the next floor impossible. *When you kill Satan with Mom's Knife, (possibly using a Cheat Table using Cheat Engine) continuous amounts of blood will appear. Satan's statue will also appear. This may also occur naturally on rare occasions. *Dealing poison damage to War via Bob's Rotten Head while off screen causes him to get stuck in the walls. *I killed Death with Dr Fedus and nothing happend he droped hearts but the bossfight didn't end.(Doctors revenge challange) Challenge Room *If you enter a challenge room, open the chest or take the item, and pause right away, you will hear 3 monster spawning sounds. Now unpause, and all 3 waves spawn at once. This can also happen if you get an Achievement pop-up (such as the Common Cold) as a result of the item you pick up to start the challenge. *At least in Challenge rooms, you can get knocked through walls and closed doors by Monstro. If you are knocked through a door, youll just end up outside, but if you are knocked through a wall your game will be screwed. *The Pooters in Basement/Cellar 2's challenge room spawn right after the Red Flies, instead of waiting until they die. This effect occurs without use of the pause glitch. Devil Room *If a player only has soul hearts left and a devil room appears with only "Red" heart deals, the player can purchase an item and have no health, however this DOES NOT make you invincible. *After the first time I fought and beat Mom's Heart, a devil room appeared. In it was a trapdoor to Sheol, so I went down. Once in Sheol, the extreme brightness bug happened, and a few things unlocked, but I could not read them due to the extreme brightness. I was not using cheat engine. Items *Using a Full Health pill as ???/Blue Baby can make you invincible, for varying times ranging from the current room only up to the whole game. Occasionally, this will bug out the homing mechanics of enemies that are programmed to drop down on top of you directly (such as Monstro, Peep, and Leapers). While invincible the only attack that can still affect you is Greed's money drain. *Various familiars will temporarily turn into Brother Bobby when you collect another familiar, this effect lasts until you leave the current room. **Having Sister Maggy, Little Steve or Robo-Baby and then obtaining a 1-UP will cause this. **Having Little Steve, Little Gish or Demon Baby and then obtaining Little C.H.A.D. will cause this. **Having Sister Maggy, Little Steve, Little Gish or Robo-Baby and then obtaining The Relic will cause this. **Having Little Steve and then obtaining a Sack of Pennies will cause this. **Having Robo-Baby and then obtaining a Bomb Bag will cause this. *Having Little Steve and Brother Bobby and then obtaining Little Gish will make Brother Bobby disappear. *The Poop will not work correctly in a room after using it once in it and re-entering the room and attempting to use it again. *When you use The magican tarot card, Or Spoon Bender, ???'s Face looks just like Isaac's, But still has ???'s eyes at the same time. *Won the Dolar Bill at an arcade Slot Machine, instead spawned the item "Mulligan". *While The Pony is equipped, if spacebar is pressed but directional buttons are not, your character will become permanently invincible and will deal damage to all enemies that touch you; movement in any direction will stop this effect. * Having Abel and obtaining Holy Water will turn Abel into Brother Bobby and will make the Holy Water vial have mirrored movement as if it were Abel. When Isaac takes damage and the Holy Water vial breaks, Little Bobby turns back into Abel with correct mirrored movement. * Due to very bad interaction with Brimstone and Bob's Rotten Head, if you use the Rotten Head while you have Brimstone you will not be able to charge and shoot Brimstone, drop bombs, and/or use your Q item. *When using the Gamekid with Technology. The control will be invert for the left and right fire until you leave the room. *If you kill yourself using the Razor Blade, it will show that you've been killed by nothing. *Having both the Ankh and the Dead Cat items and dying twice under these circumstances( The Ankh effect will be applied before the Dead Cat one ) will feature a ??? character with a sole heart( Not a soul one ). ??? is able to collect hearts if injured and hp upgrades. Graphical: Playable Characters *''(Confirmed: but you do not shoot out of where your head should be with Technology. It instead aims where Cain's head is looking. This effect is only visual, however):'' While playing as Cain, using the Gamekid while having an appearance-altering item, and finishing the Pacman attack, will shift your head away from your body causing you to see all the appearance items that are not attached to your head in the game engine. So when Cain's head shifts, you can see his eyepatch and any other graphical oddities on the head, such as Steven. However, Mr. Mega is still attached to your head. You will appear to shoot out of where your head should be, and whenever an event happens to you, such as getting hurt or picking an item up, your head will shift back to normal. Category:Bugs